Divergence
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: What if your favorite video game character is in Divergent? Take my favorite character, King Dedede. He isn't faring any better than the rest of them.
1. Choices

_**Chapter One**_  
 _ **Choices**_  
 _ **King Dedede's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_  
 _At this point, Dedede has to admit: Tris is right._  
 _The Faction System isn't flawless._

 _ **Disclaimer**_  
 _Veronica Roth._  
 _Toby Fox._  
 _Nintendo._  
 _Scott Cawthon._  
 _Mokego (Deep-sea Prisoner)._

 _ **Note**_  
 _Chapter One to Chapter Five~_  
 _HUMANS, HUMANS EVERYWHERE._  
 _DEAGING, DEAGING EVERYWHERE._  
 _Takes place during_ _ **Divergent**_ _._  
 _First POV._  
 _DreemurrChronicles!Undertale (by_ **ben10extreme** _) (_ _ **Our Own Route**_ _)_  
 _Sm4sh Era._

 _ **Author Notes**_  
 _Always had this on my mind. Started the draft the second semester of 10_ _th_ _grade._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Every morning, I always see the sun since I have the window facing towards the direction the sun comes up. I always have the best sunrises in all of Amity, with the way the sun hits the window and how it makes all kinds of intricate patterns on the crème-colored walls of my room.

That's what I like about the houses in Amity. They're all over the area that it's like living in a rural town, where everyone is several miles apart from you as well as the silence of nature being the only company you have.

Unlike me, I _hate_ it. Contradictory, isn't it?

"You know why you're here?"

I give a small smile. "Yeah, Johanna; you should know at this point." The woman gives off a curt laugh. I laugh as well. "Anyway, is it the conflict room once more?"

The leader of Amity shook her head. "No, Sorin; today's the day of the aptitude test. I'll just let the test figure you out." She then cocked her head to the side. "Besides, aren't you a little bit… _nervous_?"

Nervous about the test? "No," I say politely, like I'm suppose to. "I'll just treat it like any other test that I took at the Hub. No problem." Johanna seems to take it and she lightly taps a pen on her desk.

" _Dedede_ , you do know that this is just temporary," Johanna says in a matter-of-factly tone. "That aptitude test _will_ tell you where you belong, and it sure ain't over here."

I hate it when Johanna uses my _real_ name as an verbal attack. Why does she have to use it to get my attention? "That makes sense," was all I said as I get up.

"Where are you going?" Johanna asks as I walk to the top of the stairs that lead into the horse stables. "I'm not done with you."

"Yeah," I say as I start my way down. "And you woke me up too early, woman!"

* * *

The funny thing about being an Amity is that most people would assume that you're a goody two-shoes, always happy and have a bounce to your step. People would also assume that you're a full-out pacifist.

Well, sucks to be them; I hold the title of "Amity's Meanest Person" as of right now.

"Oh look; it's Horano.."

"I bet someone's goanna challenge him!"

"Why don't you do it, then?"

As the people from the different factions whisper about, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a mass of pink hair in my vision. "Don't worry," Kirby says, smiling. "It'll blow over; I just know it."

"Ya think?" I retort, swatting his hand off. Kirby pouts and puts his hands in his red pants. "Look at everyone, _Hayden_! They're _**afraid**_ of me!"

"Not the Dauntless," Meta Knight spoke up beside Kirby. It's weird to see him wear red clothes, but it doesn't matter; Meta's not going to stick around, either. He just knows how to control his violence streak better than I can. "They're been cheering for you every time you get in a fight with someone."

That's true; during one of my weekly beat-ups, I spot several Dauntless kids whooping and cheering. I don't know how to feel about that, since all I was doing was defending people. Yes, even an arrogant king like me needs to defend people from idiots who take bigotry to a new level. In fact, I _hate_ bigotry; when did you forget what the word ' _fact_ ' means? Com'n, people; grow the fuck up for once.

Perhaps that's why Johanna says that Abnegation's a nice fit for me. But I say no to that. Project myself inward to help those in need? No thanks, I'll pass.

"You know what?" I say as we line up to the AMITY doors. "I don't care anymore. Screw it; I don't care."

Kirby could only shake his head as we went into the Hub, the last-day fever rolling about. We take the aptitude test after lunch; several hours to finish all of the classes for the day.

Then that question Johanna told me crosses my mind. Huh.

Maybe I _am_ nervous about this. Because, what am I to do when I do not belong in any of those factions?

* * *

The aptitude testing starts around lunch time, which means that I have to sit at the Amity table until they call my name up. _Sorin Horano_ , I mentally told myself. Since I got here pretty early, I decide to look at the Abnegation kids, who all sit there quietly, waiting. I wonder how the hell do they condition themselves like that. Not only that, I spot the star of the show-Beatrice Prior, or Tris.

Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a bun, gray clothes making her look fat-no offence. She seems to be holding her skirt too tightly; I also notice myself doing the same to my jacket. I know that's a nervous tic and all, but goddamn this is getting ridiculous.

Dedede, since when are you nervous about a test that tells about your personality?

"Are you nervous?" Kirby says, a giggle at his lips. I should know; that pink pest knows where to push my buttons. "You seriously can't be nervous right now."

"Well, how about you?" I say tightly, sending a glare at Kirby, who leans back. "Are you nervous?"

He shakes his head. "Nope; I know I'll get Amity!"

Of course you will, Kirby; you're the paradigm of Amity. "Well, don't go jumping to conclusions. You'll never know," I say. Kirby doesn't get the message, however.

"Oh, so _you_ think that _I_ won't get Amity?" Kirby says. "Sorin, I'm the prime example of our _faction_ ; how can you say something like that?"

I narrow my eyes. "Hayden, I didn't mean it like that."

"From Amity: Hayden Horano and Mimi Jackson."

Kirby smiles and gets up from his seat. Meta doesn't sit that far from me, already done his test and talking to Marcos Livitan, who is a natural bed-head and learner. He'll do well in Erudite, I could tell.

Once Kirby disappears from the cafeteria, I hear several of the Dauntless come to me. I look at Meta and he looks at me, who shrugs in confusion.

"You're Horano, right?" one of the Dauntless says, my head nodding along. "Wanna fight?"

I look up at him. He had bright purple hair and magenta eyes that look too angry. He had a black shirt and black shorts on. "… Yeah?" I say. "I think your presence might tarnish my reputation."

"Is that so?" the purple-head says, a sneer on his face as he puts his booted foot on the table. "You are an _Amity_ and you fight. What reputation is there to protect?"

"From Dauntless: Brian Harmon and Amy Rodney."

"Damn it!" the Dauntless, Brian, yells out, getting several people's attention. "We'll talk later, Horano." He then walks off to the testing area, and the Dauntless that were with him left the Amity table.

After a minute, I see Meta and Marcos come near me. "What was that about?" Marcos asked. "I thought that Dauntless guy was going to fight you!"

I scoff. "Well, if he wants to get in trouble, _that_ 'll be the reason why he did." I look at Marcos. "How did you do on the test?"

"You know we're not suppose to be telling our results, Sorin," Marcos states. I shake my head.

"No, I mean _how_ did you do on the test?"

Marcos sat there thinking and shrugged. "Good, I suppose. I don't know, really. It's depends on the person, I guess." Meta nods as well; I suppose he done well, according to him.

"From Abnegation: Susan Black and Beatrice Prior."

I see Beatrice stand up and walk alongside Susan; they both wear the exact same thing. As they leave, they call for Amity.

"From Amity: Cadence Buril and Sorin Horano.

You know when you name gets called by your mom and you don't want to go to her knowing that you did a wrong, and she's going to slap you for it? That's how I feel right now, but my legs are on autopilot; I see the bumbling blonde walk up to me.

"You're ready?" she asks me as I nod. Of course I'm ready. I'm just not liking the test at all.

We walk into the hallway and the Abnegation volunteer brings us to the room we're about to test in. _Room 6_ , I mentally read out as the door opens. I step in and I'm faced with a room that has mirrors for walls. My reflection greets me in varying degrees.

Let's see… black hair that's tied into a small lazy ponytail, pale skin that almost close to albino, and ice blue eyes that doesn't even fit my face at all. Ice blue. That's something an Erudite might have; it's always said that people with blue eyes are smart.

Yep, that's me.

I tore away from my reflection and stare at the man-Erudite-who idly tapped away on the computer next to him. Next to him is a chair that would've been a cool-looking had it not been one that looked like a stereotypical dentist chair.

"Oh, you must be Sorin Horano, correct?" I nod; Dear NOVA, I remember that glorious time in 2001 with Escargoon and that dentist chair. "Don't fear; you're not in a dentistry." I give a curt laugh. At least he's trying to lighten up the mood.

"I am Dominic, your testing supervisor for today," he says and motions me to the chair. I walk there, and sit down, the chair stiff. I don't like this already. Dominic hands me a vial of clear liquid and says, "Bottoms up." He gets some white suction cups and puts it on his head.

I look at it and drink it all up. I handed the vial back to the Erudite man and lean back into the chair and close my eyes.

* * *

When I open them, I'm in the cafeteria. The room itself is devoid of chairs and tables… well, except for a table I faced. On it is two baskets: one basket filled with cheese and one basket with a knife. s

"Choose."

I look around to see no one. Choose what? The cheese? The knife? "Choose what?" I ask. What will I need those two for?

"Choose," the Voice says, now urgently.

"Choose what?" I say, irritated. "Why do I need to choose one? Why not both?" I grumble out. "You might need both."

"Choose!" the Voice yells. I growl back in response. I can't have both? What kind of bullsh-

"Have it your way," the Voice says.

The baskets disappear and I hear a door open behind me. I also hear growling; a dog.

Now I see why the cheese or the knife was needed. Man, did I screw myself over? The dog was crouching and I recognized the fighting stance. Goddamn it. The dog lunges forward and collides with me; we both fall to the ground and the dog goes several feet away from me. I must've thrown it away from me.

"Fuck," I mutter as the dog gets up and snarls. "This is fucking getting ridiculous." I remember back to when Doug (Duck Hunt) is going on those doggie rampages, when everyone was hiding in fear that the dog was going to murder everyone in the Smash Mansion. I remember back when Doug got me.

Or he would've, if I hadn't looked back in fear.

Perhaps this calls for submission. Isn't that what that one textbook says? Dogs smell fear? I knelt down and wait for the dog to come and snap my neck off. If this doesn't work then go fucking figure; I was wrong. I'm probably wrong.

After a minute, I still feel my neck in place. "What," I mutter as I look up to see the dog panting at me, not the feral animal that I seen several minutes ago. "Well, go fucking figure," I state as I lean forward and pet the dog. "You're not as savage as I thought you'll be, huh."

"Ooh, doggie!"

I look behind me to see a young girl bending down to possible get the dog and her face is so generic that I couldn't tell if I know her or not. Then I hear growling next to me; the dog.

That fucking dog!

I get up and start to run, the dog already getting a head start. The girl screams and I lunge forward, getting to dog from behind. We both fall and my side hits metal. I get up and look around me.

A train. A subway train.

There was no one there, so I walk forward.

"Goddamn it," I mutter as I open the train door, seeing one person on the seats. He had a newspaper up to his face and I take a look a the headlines. " _BRUTAL MURDERER FINALLY APPREHENDED_ ," it says. Why wasn't I informed about this? Under the words is a picture of a man that also so generic I don't know if I recognized him. I don't get why the hell every single person except me is so generic.

"Do you know this guy?" the man asks. Actually, now that he said it, I recognized him. I don't know the name to him, but I know him.

I know him, and I hate it.

"Well?" he asks, getting angry. "Do you?"

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. That's a fucking bad idea; hell no am I gonna tell him that I know this man. Fuck this, I don't, I don't.

I clear my throat."

"Do you?" he repeats.

I shrug my shoulders, fiddling with my jacket sleeve.

"Well?"

You know what? Why the hell am I scared of this? Jeez, I'm probably sleeping somewhere in a safe place. This is fucking ridiculous. My fear, like Tris', is irrational; this is just a test, nothing more.

"Nope," I say, my voice coming out like any other when it's not under pressure. "Don't know who that guy is."

The man stands up and lowers the paper. His face is riddled with scars that would've put many war veterans to shame. He leans close to me and his breath smells like he's been smoking for ages.

 _Not real, Your Majesty_ , I remind myself as I felt myself straighten itself, _not real._

"You're lying," he says. "You're _lying_!"

"So what!" I yell back. "I'm not lying, ya fuckin' dick!"

"I can see it in your eyes!"

"Well," I hiss out tightly. _Not real not real not real_. "You can't."

"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save _me_!"

"Well," I state, setting my jaw and glowering at him. "I fucking don't. Get it in your head already."

* * *

I wake up to heavy breathing and my hands holding on to my pants. I hear tapping on the computer and Dominic looks at me with a look that said it all.

 _You, Mr. Horano, have failed the aptitude test._

"Well, that's an interesting test," was all Dominic said as he continues to type away on the computer. I suddenly feel sick. Did I seriously fail? Dear NOVA. "Give me a minute."

"I don't want a minute," I say, surprised at my tone of voice. "I want… I want to know my results."

Dominic looks at the computer and sighs. "Well, your results are Dauntless."

I sigh. Well that made sense-

"And Abnegation. And Erudite."

… What.

"Well, yeah." Dominic puts up three fingers. "You appear to know what to do in that situation with the dog, which is Erudite, then you protected that little gi-"

" _ **No**_."

I get out of the seat. "I don't need to know that stuff. What am I, then." I know what am I, alright; I just want someone to confirm it.

"… People with those results are… _**Divergent**_ ," Dominic says quietly, as if uttering the word is a curse word. "You shouldn't tell anyone your results."

"I know that," I say.

"No, I mean don't tell _anyone_ ," the Erudite says tightly, getting up and placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is important; you're a danger to society. You don't _conform_."

I don't conform to any faction. Expected, I know; my gut was telling me the same. "I won't tell."

"Your test result, as anyone is concerned, is Dauntless, because that's what I manually put in there." He then lets go and goes to the back wall. "Tell whoever you come across that you got sick when you drank the serum." He then opens the wall; a secret passage way. "Go, before the supervisor comes!"

He shoves me out of the room and the door closes.

Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless. My mind suddenly goes blank. I'm a Divergent, a threat to society.

Holy NOVA, what am I going to do?

* * *

"Shale Skele." Dauntless.

Today is Choosing Day; a day where 16-year-olds like me choose our place in this godforsaken world of five factions: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite.

Five factions to choose from. Like the Factionless isn't even a faction.

I look at Kirby, who looks at me with a smile; I could tell that the pink pest is staying where he's at. The Amity also looks as if they all anticipate their Amity-raised children coming back to their little go-lucky faction, Amity the Peaceful, where nothing can go wrong. I honestly do not understand any of their weird customs.

Johanna doesn't want me back, either, and I'm planning on that; I didn't get Amity on that test.

That's alright; besides I'm not from here.

"Paul Skele." Abnegation.

I fidget with my red jacket sleeve; goddamn it, I'm too damn nervous for this. Meta seems to be calm about this. Why can't I be like him, calm and collected, knowing what to choose?

"Uriah Pedrad." Dauntless.

"You look like you're about to explode," Kirby comments, and I glare at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I say through clenched teeth. "I am."

"Okay, then."

"Caleb Prior." Erudite.

I hear the angry murmurs from the gray-clad people. I'm not surprised; I saw it coming. After all, I read the books.

Before the Experiment took place, I took the time to go and read all of the books by, yours truly, Mrs. Roth, so I had a clear understanding of her dystopian world of _Divergent!Chicago_. I only got to as far as the middle portion of _Allegiant_ , the third and final book, since I don't read; even I had prior knowledge that the test places you in a group, or faction, that decides the rest of your life.

Being on Writer's Block, according to Roxas, is really irritating, so she came up with the idea of a _Divergent_ crossover with everyone she knows from the video-game world as a way to flesh out characters, whatever that means; I don't really dally myself in her affairs 'cause that does not concern me at all.

"Beatrice Prior."

The star of the show gets up and walks to the bowls. She gets the knife and cuts herself, then hovers it over the coals.

Dauntless. Expected, I should know. I ignore the clapping from the Dauntless and I tightly ball up the red cloth that's in my hand.

"Amy Rodney." Amity. She was a Dauntless, also. There was muttering before nods and cheering. I guess she would've benefited going to Amity instead of staying at Dauntless.

"Frederick Rodriguez." Dauntless.

"Michael Lombardi." Dauntless.

"Zero Hunter." Erudite.

"Sorin Horano."

My turn. I look behind me as I get up, Kirby looking at me with a hopeful look as well as the other members; my guess is that Johanna either didn't tell them or my presence helps the kids around. If I leave, Kirby will be alone, which isn't surprising since Meta and I aren't made for Amity. I walk up to the five bowls filled with either glass, lit coals, soil, water, rocks; Candor, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Abnegation. Marcus, the person doing the Ceremony this year, hands me the knife and beckons me to choose.

As I look at the choices, I realize there are really five choices to choose from. Man, this sucks ass. I also realize that my hand was already bleeding from the knife I clench in my left hand, the knuckles turning white; I probably did it without thinking. I must be _that_ nervous.

My eyes glances over to the glass, the representative of Candor the Honest. I was never truthful at times back at the castle 'cause there are just some things that need to be kept secret and the test completely ruled it out all together, something that I'm grateful for.

I then glance at the bowl filled with soil; Amity's also out. I never consider myself to be a nice person, even if I tried.

The bowls left were coals, water, and rocks. My actual test results. Erudite's representative, the water, site patiently for me to choose it. I do admit, I'm never smart to begin with yet the test didn't rule out Erudite; perhaps participating in the Tournament made an impact on me overall knowledge and mental capacity.

How about Dauntless? The faction that values courage and regards cowardice as a sin?

Or, is it going to be Abnegation? The faction what values selflessness over selfishness, two things that are tongue-twisters?

I don't know-I honestly do no know-but what I choose now will define who I am.

And yet, I know the answer.

Like Tris says: I'm selfish.

And, I am brave.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes**_  
 _Well, guess who's about to go kill himself?_

 _Anyway, like and follow, or don't do that. That's optional. It's not like I check my stats to see if someone actually did that._

 _ **AO3:** Roxasolina_Lombardi_


	2. The Dauntless Chaos

_**Chapter Two**_  
 _ **The Dauntless Chaos**_  
 _ **Bonnie's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_  
 _Bonnie's so sure that the one Stiff is not going to make it._  
 _I think you know who I'm talking about._

 _ **Disclaimer**_  
 _Veronica Roth._  
 _Toby Fox._  
 _Nintendo._  
 _Scott Cawthon._  
 _Mokego (Deep-sea Prisoner)._

 _ **Note**_  
 _Half of Chapter Six~_  
 _HUMANS, HUMANS EVERYWHERE._  
 _DEAGING, DEAGING EVERYWHERE._  
 _Takes place during_ _ **Divergent**_ _._  
 _First POV._  
 _DreemurrChronicles!Undertale (by_ **ben10extreme** _) (_ _ **Our Own Route**_ _)_  
 _Sm4sh Era._

 _ **Author Notes**_  
 _Out of the book, this has to be the shortest chapter-based chapter._

* * *

When that blonde came in the pizzeria with Mikey, I know Freddy knows that something's up. The blonde in question had on typical teenager clothes and had black plastic glasses that had lenses that shine white in the dark of the establishment. She even has a blue cloak thingie on her that seemingly blows with nonexistent wind.

"What's this?"

Oh, it seems that Freddy's already up and talking to the two humans. The blonde nods and talks when suppose to, a sign that she mans no ill will to anyone. On the other hand, Mikey looks as if he just seen a ghost; his pale skin can't possible get any paler. He probably did something he wasn't suppose to do.

"What's going on?" Goldie had asked me when he appeared with a mop and a water-filled bucket. What on earth is he doing with those?

"Freddy's dealin' with someone right now," I reply. "… What are you doing with that mop, anyway?"

"A spill," Goldie simply states. "Ketchup and mayo do not agree with soup, apparently," he added with a grimace.

I had to stifle in my laughter; in all of the time I've been here, mayo isn't a word that I associate with soup. I could only imagine the mess Chica made in the Kitchen. It was lucky that today's Sunday, else the chefs would be mad and have to clean up; I should've just told Goldie not to clean it up.

"What do you think the three are doing based on their body language?" Goldie asked, putting the bucket down with a loud _thunk_ and leaned against the wall.

What **are** they doing, anyway? I could see Mikey's nervousness coming off in waves along with the blonde's confidence-confidence in what, I don't know. Freddy has pure annoyance and his "Freddy" personality radiating off of him. From the way Mikey's acting right now, he messed up, _big time_ , and the blonde's is the results.

"Well," I begin, looking at Goldie, who raised his brow. "Mikey messed up and the girl being here is the result." He seems to nod at the answer.

What else? The girl had a look of patience, a rare thing around this portion of town, and opted to use her hands to emphasize her points, whatever her point is.

"… And that girl over there is using her hands to clarify her point-what is _she_ _ **doing**_!"

I see her left hand aimed at me, which was formed into a pointing stance. Freddy seems to be clam and collected at the moment, staring at the ground, when I glance at him.

"She's pointing at you, Bon-Bon," Goldie stated, metaphorically donning his "Captain Obvious" hat. "I wonder what she wants from you…"

I glare at him before making my way to the girl, grumbling about pranking the golden bear after this is over. "What do you want?" I grumble out, crossing my robotic arms and ignoring Goldie's snide remark. Out of the corner of my robotic eye, Freddy held a sheet of paper in his hand, seemingly interested in it.

I have you know, I never saw that brown bear engrossed in anything other than the operations of the pizzeria, the newspaper's headlines, and night guards, Mikey in particular.

"… Well, Mr. Bunny, have you heard of _Divergent_?"

* * *

"Beatrice Prior."

I give a look at Mikey, my 'brother', and whisper, "You're fidgeting."

Mike shoots me a look and I turn back to see the Abnegation child come to us. She chose Dauntless. How nice. Uriah, my buddy and partner-in-crime whenever Zeke's unavailable, is also next to me, his eyes seemingly shining as he welcomes the girl to our group. He already went, so it's a matter of time before the Ceremony is over.

Of course, I couldn't forget about that uproar from Caleb's choosing. According to the book, he had an Erudite aptitude, so it would make sense if he chose Erudite. Even then, the parents do not have control of their personality. So what if Caleb loved learning? I couldn't blame the guy for that.

"So, Foxy came back. Also Freddy," Mike says. I nod; full-out Dauntless. I should know; we literally _hunt_ for night guards. How the hell can they not get that aptitude?

Though, I suppose it would make Alex and Frederick sad about that. Well, except Alex; he'll fight his way if all else fails. Frederick is legit the epitome of nice; even after being Reborn, I still can't handle the fact that Frederick would allow such a thing.

If you're a vengeful spirit that hell-bent on killing the one that shoved you into an animatronic suit, then I wouldn't be surprised.

No one is.

"So, Vince couldn't come today," Foxy starts. I look at him as well as Freddy. "Said that the Kitchens are trying to make food for the transfers; should've seen the look on his face."

"His face doesn't concern me," Freddy says, and I roll my eyes.

"What should we tell him about Chica?" I ask.

"Tell him that she's in Amity, like everyone else proposed to her," Foxy replies.

Freddy smiles a little. "I'm actually glad that everyone supported her for her choice; I guess Dauntless consider each other as family." I smile too. I could see Chica among the sea of reds and yellows, trying to not look conspicuous. She's trying, but those black clothes are saying otherwise.

"Sorin Horano."

Oh, Horano. Everyone in the Dauntless compound knows about him; he is braver than the rest of us 16-year-olds, and frankly, I envy him. He's from Amity, and yet he could fight his way into anything.

He stands there to receive the knife and he stares at the bowls present in front of him. Marcus waits patiently in front of the bowls, a nod going to the teen's direction. Horano takes a look at the rocks and the coals, and for a minute I thought that he would choose Abnegation.

I wouldn't be surprised; he was fighting while helping people. That shows an Abnegation aptitude… right?

Then, the crowd of Dauntless erupts into screams of triumph. He chose us. He makes his way there, but his face was telling something else, like he doesn't like what he chose. Or, if I have known any better, he looks as if he wanted to choose _another_ faction.

Yeesh, he's a raised Amity; I wouldn't be surprised at his reaction.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Foxy says as he goes to stand by me. "You're going to like your stay here, Horano." He nods nervously and looks at his former faction; a pink-head with blue eyes stare at us like he's in disbelief.

 _Pink hair_ , I thought as I look at the next person-Natio Horano is his name-choose our faction; once again, I hear the Dauntless roar with excitement. Another Amity; I could see the pink-head look betrayed.

 _Wasn't there a pink-head I know of?_

I don't know any pink-heads, if I counted that one time where Mikey dropped a bucket of pink paint on _**him**_ , but even that wasn't _counted_.

Honestly, I don't think I've _seen_ any pink-heads. At all.

"You sure are, Horano," I sneer, Freddy giving me a look. "Say, your name's Sorin?" What a beautiful name; he looks like a Japanese guy except he has those _piercing_ ice blue eyes.

I don't think that color of eyes can be achieved by any human.

"Don't push it," Freddy says tightly. "Leave him be, and he'll be your friend." Sorin looks at me and nods in agreement.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure that eye color cannot be achieved by genetics.

Then, it was Mikey's turn.

The pink-head from earlier chose his home faction. Good for him.

Mikey goes to the podium when his name is called, and he accepts the knife from Marcus. He slices his palm and hovers it over Erudite's bowl.

Erudite. Michael Schmidt is an Erudite.

I hear the betrayed roars from Dauntless as well as Marcus telling them to calm down. I shouldn't be surprised but I am. Mikey is a mechanic back home yet he'll fight with a wrench if he needs to.

So why did he pick Erudite?

I mean, I can't really explain it, but all I know is that _**he**_ isn't going to be happy and Foxy _will_ hurt him the next time they see each other.

"On the plus side, you all glad that James left?"

"Yeah, I'm glad; bastard's always about safety."

"Brian Harmon."

Me. I forgot that the Toys went two years ago (Mr. Fitzgerald did as well as Mr. Smith, though Mr. Pearson is a Dauntless because _**he**_ is Dauntless) and Freddy gives me a thumbs up.

Man, no matter what faction we choose, Freddy will support it.

Like, Bon and Fred are Abnegation, right? Chi and the Mangle are Amity, right? Freddy smiled at them as they go to their respective factions. BB doesn't go anywhere because he's not the 'coming of age' yet and the Marionette chose Erudite alongside the other Toys. Goldie also chose with them, coming back to us with a smile.

I already came to the table with the five bowls, the Abnegation leader handing me the knife that so many people used. Slicing my palm, I look at Dauntless and hover my hand over it, the red blood splashing onto the sizzling coals.

I should know what faction I belong to.

Duh. That's like saying you don't know yourself.

* * *

Once the last person-Amity-finished choosing, the room suddenly bursts into Dauntless chaos.

Chaos that I'm so familiar with.

We're the first to leave, the members and us initiates getting caught in the hype; why I called it that, I don't know. It was the closest thing to chaos, so…

Since I'm a Dauntless-born, running was a thing to me as well as hollering out in excitement; I could hear Freddy and Foxy hooting behind me as we ran up the stairs. Once the bitter cold of the outside world hits my face, the roaring of the train could be heard.

Right on time.

"We're suppose to get on that train?!" an Abnegation boy cried out; Tris isn't the only one this year. I look behind my back and take a good look at him. He had neat platinum blonde, almost borderline white, hair (it's messy due to the wind), pale skin like mine, and blue eyes. He wore the standard Abnegation ensemble: grey top, which was a sweater, grey sweatpants, and brown boots.

He also had a blue jacket with a fur-lined hood tied to his waist. What the flippin-

"How else are we gonna get home, Stiff?" I jeered, my magenta eyes narrowing. Abnegation may be people who help out the community all the time, but for me, I never considered joining them, even if my aptitude says Abnegation.

"I don't know," he says, shrugging. "I-I-I thought we walk there." He's so unsure of himself. "A-And I'm not a S-Stiff."

"No shit," I retort back, the boy flinching. "You look all _stiff_ alre-"

"Brian! Train!"

I look back and saw the tell-tale sign of the train approaching on the tracks. The kid behind me starts to whimper and I'm having second thoughts about not punching this guy in the face.

Guess he ain't ready for out kind.

"Alright, everybody!"

We all look up to see an older Dauntless on the edge of the platform, not really giving a shit about whether the train would come and hit him… or her.

Yep, Bonnie-boy, that's a girl.

She has bright blonde hair that's tied down into a low ponytail, purple-dyed bangs covering the right side of her peach-colored face, making her vibrant, purple left eye pop out. She wore a clearly-bleached white tank top, winter cameo pants, and black combat boots.

Oh, that's right. She's one of 'em pseudo-leaders, Ronnie. Was a transfer from Erudite, people said. Her intelligence is not be played with, and what makes it worse is that she almost graduated top of her class. The two people that snagged it away from her?

 _Eric_ and _Four_.

""It's about to jump. No questions; just jump."

"What happens if we don't jump?" someone says from the crowd.

Ronnie then shrugs. "Then… oh well."

That sentence doesn't sound good. She then jumps onto the speeding train, and everyone begins to run along side it, several of them beginning to jump into the open doors; then it was just the initiates. I see the Abnegation boy get on the train as well as Tris, who helps the kid up into the train car.

"Com'n, Bon-Bon," I hear Freddy say behind me as I let my legs bring me up onto the platform's edge. I've been jumping onto the train for two weeks; there's a "Four group" that came from that room that made us practice and I **swear** my legs would give out at any moment. The last car comes and we both jump in; I hear Freddy land silently while I-

"Augh!" And my hands fly straight to my nose, which was pulsing in pain. I bend over holding it and Freddy asks if I'm okay.

The bastard knows I'm not; it's his habit to do that anyway.

"Oh, there you are."

I look up, still clenching my nose, and saw Ronnie staring back at me. Once our eyes meet, a sneer appears on her lips. "What happened?" she asks, the sneer not going away anytime soon.

"He hit his nose on the floor," Freddy explained. Why, you little-

"Your nose?" she muttered.

My eyes darts to the Abnegation boy behind the Dauntless leader, that same boy that started to complain back at the platform. Even with the pain that radiated off my nose, I manage to narrow my eyes at him. The dumbass probably told.

"Anyway," Ronnie continues, looking behind her, "you guys have 40 minutes until we get to your new home. Take a minute or two to get to know each other." She then smiles a little, sending an unnerving vibe towards me. "If you all pass, then there you go." I feel like that was a message for the transfers, though I suppose it applies to us home-grown people too. I take one more glance at the Abnegation boy.

His face has a full shit-eating grin.

Freddy presses a hand on my shoulder, and I feel like he's silently telling me to stop what I'm about to do. "Not right now, Bon-Bon," Freddy chastises quietly.

I swear to the Lord Above, he was fucking with me when I threw that threat. I just know it.

* * *

"Is that nose going to be okay?"

Uriah fixes the gauze as the train sways from the left. Once Freddy and I make it to the car with the others, Ronnie ordered someone to get some bandages for me, which happens to be the Abnegation boy. After Ronnie began to put the gauze over my nose, Uriah comes forward and told her he can tend to me.

Hah, I was waiting on Sorin or _Natio_ or the other boy to care for me, aren't they all from Amity?

"Yes, Uriah," I say, lightly touching the red-stained bandage, wincing under the touch.

"It'll live," Uriah chuckled and playfully punched my arm.

"Man, aren't you a big ball of sunshine," I murmured, the other Dauntless-born bending over so he can next to me.

The train lurched to the right, which means that there's two more lurches to go. I hate to admit it, but the Dauntless compound is far away, and from what I could see on the transfers they have homesickness going on, especially with Beatrice. I'm not even surprised that the Amity transfers are handling it well, especially Sorin, _his Majesty_.

But our nature is anything but sunshine and rainbows, and I know that, eventually, someone's going to break.

* * *

"They're jumping off!"

Freddy and I look up to the guys who yelled it out and I saw the telltale sign of the compound looming ahead. Alright the first te-

 **No**. Jumping into the cars at the Hub was the first test. Now, this is the second test. I heard that one Erudite transfer failed to get on the train a while back. What a shame.

But, that tells me this: anything could happen. Failing initiation could happen any moment.

"Well, we trained for this," Freddy, reassured, getting up. Uriah nods and helps me get to my feet. I spot Beatrice and another girl with Candor colors getting ready to jump.

Oh, we're jumping. Shoot.

"Uriah already jumped, now it's our turn!" Freddy shouts over the roar of the wind.

I nod and notice the Candor girl was bugging an Amity boy to jump. The other two Amity teens weren't there, so I assumed that they jumped already. Without thinking, I spot a safe place to land on the platform, which happens to be near the edge, crouch myself, and leaped out of the car, landing on the rood without a problem. Second nature, I suppose.

I hear a _thump_ and I turn to see Freddy giving me a thumbs up. The Candor girl and Beatrice also landed on the roof, the latter falling flat on her face.

Well, first time for everything.

"That was fun," the Candor says, laughing and grinning to Beatrice, who slowly got up.

"'Course it's fun," Freddy calls out, making me mentally slap my face. "Once you get used to it, it's second nature!"

When the girl looks at me, I mouthed out that he's lying and a piece of lying scum.

"Then, my statement remains true," she responds.

There's a wail, a wail of sadness, and I turn to face Rita-a Dauntless-born-standing near toe edge of the roof near my spot, pointing and screaming at something down there. When I lean over and look down, I could see why she's screaming: a girl was on the pavement, her hair spread in a halo of read with her arms and legs bent and twisted at angles that are impossible for a human. I didn't need to see Freddy take in a very loud gasp.

It's quite evident that even the most seasoned of Dauntless teens can fail at any time.

"Well, crud," an Abnegation boy with blonde hair commented, peering down to the pavement that's probably seven stories away. "That could've been me." None of the people near the edge say anything, including me.

"Ooh. _Scandalous_! A Stiff's flashing some skin!"

I look at the boy, who looks at himself for a second before looking up to his right: Beatrice was checking something on her hand, and someone, probably a Candor, just called her out. His black and white striped shirt makes him look like a referee.

"Listen up!" an older Dauntless shouts; it's Max, one of the leaders. Hell, I bet he's gaining grey hair because of the stress of being a Leader. "My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" No shit. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to out compound."

There was a quite murmur among the transfers. Com'n, they just passed the first two tests; how does _this_ intimidate them?

"If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Out initiates have the privilege of going first."

Freddy leans to my year and whispers something, only catching _jumping_ and _hole_. Now that I had time, I just realize that this isn't the usual way to the compound, which could really mean that bravery is being tested.

Oh… shit, this is going to be a hard one.

"Oi, Freddy!"

Alex Sullivan (Foxy!). I could see him coming over to us, his red hair just as blinding as the Amity red they wear. I was starting to think that was almost Foxy on the pavement below, but I knew better.

"Huh? Alex!"

I see Freddy and Foxy hug each other and the latter asks, "So, ya' ready to jump?"

"Yep!" Freddy exclaims.

But… what if that hole is really just a _hole_? What happens then?

"Yes," Max suddenly says. I glance at the man then at an Erudite girl with a frightened look. You and me both, buddy.

"Is there water at the bottom of something?" the Erudite girl asked, visibly shaking.

"Who knows?"

That… that does not sound very _good_ to my ears.

The crowd was already split in half for us, Beatrice in front of us. All other initiates, including the Candor boy and I, stare at the girl with shock. If I didn't know any better, she looks like any other Stiff from Abnegation. Her sweater is gone, though; I see it in the hands of that Candor.

Then, she jumps.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_  
 _I am going to have so much fun having to play as different people for this story._


End file.
